Death in resonance
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: AU.—¿Es normal... enamorarse de aquella persona que destruyó tu vida...? / —La libertad de ustedes, es imposible. —escupió entre dientes, haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa. Multiparejas.


Nunca tuve en mis planes escribir este fanfic, pero estaba sin internet… Y empecé a escribir está… cosa horrible :v

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece  
><strong>**.**

**Advertencia**:Oc, completamente Oc. c:  
><span><strong>.<strong>

**D**_**eath **_**I**_**n **_**R**_**esonance –**_** P**_rologo__  
><em>**  
><strong>_"¿Por qué? _¿Por qué todos corren de la muerte?

_¿Dónde?_

_¿Cuándo?_

¿Desde cuando empezaron a amar la vida?

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué no se mueren todos?

**Muerte.**_"_

–Todos temen a la muerte… –Susurró una pequeña y frágil niña en una habitación blanca.

_"Todo es blanco"._

– ¿Huh? –Pregunto, confundido. Probablemente un adolescente, llevándole unos cuantos años de más que la niña rubia de ojos chocolate.

–No es nada. –Contestó secamente dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana que estaba ubicada a su izquierda, mirando aquel desierto.

Mirando las rejas.

Mirando esa jaula.

Mirando que era lo que le impedía irse de allí.

–Hmm… No necesitas ponerte defensiva Luce, no te haré nada. –Enarcó la ceja divertido al ver su seca y seria reacción.

Un silencio incómodo inundo la habitación, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

–Permiso… –Susurro gentilmente una albina que traía consigo una bandeja.

–Tche. –La pequeña rubia chasqueó la lengua al ver que era su turno.

Sus ojos se empezaron a aguar. Pero no podía llorar, ya que eso sería mostrarse débil ante Natsu.

–No dolerá mucho, Luce. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la pequeña rubia.

–Sí, claro. Como tú digas Natsu. –Habló con sarcasmo al ver esas herramientas. –Ya sé cuánto dolerá, he estado demasiado tiempo aquí como para saberlo…

Natsu agrando su sonrisa aún más y contesto con una pizca de maldad:

–Me alegro que así sea.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

* * *

><p>–Diez… Nueve… Ocho…<p>

Un niño rubio estaba contando con los ojos cerrados y su pequeña mano tapándole la cara para poder empezar a jugar el juego más famoso de allí: "_Las escondidas_". Si te encontraban, tendrías que estar con Mirajane y los demás… Nadie quería eso, ¿Quién lo querría? Después de terminar de contar, empezó a buscar por aquellos pasillos angostos y blancos, que se veían algo desgastados.

Paró de correr y empezó a observar la pequeña ventana que se encontraba encima suyo. Recordó como había empezado todo.

Natsu.

Formó una pequeña sonrisa en su dulce y gentil cara. Siguió con su camino.

Después de todo, no podía pensar como cosas innecesarias como la vida o la muerte… O la libertad. Escuchó un pequeño grito proveniente de la otra habitación… La habitación de la "**Uno**".

De Lucy.

Apartó su vista de esa puerta con un nudo en su garganta.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

* * *

><p>–Oye… Rogue-sama…<p>

– ¿Sí? –Dirigió su mirada con dulzura hacía la pequeña albina.

Aunque el pelinegro era un niño, aproximadamente de diez años o más, poseía unos ojos maduros, como dagas. Pareciera que te podían atravesar con ellos, pero, si te tomas la molestia de conocerlo un poco, es una persona muy agradable. Ello podrían probar varías personas alrededor de él, era una de las personas más gentiles de todo el lugar, incluso más que Mirajane. Aunque, lo diferente era que Rogue era un niño… Y que hasta el momento, nadie odiaba a Rogue.

– ¿Tú crees… T-Tú crees que algún día nos dejarán salir? –Pregunto cohibida con la mirada cabizbaja.

Esa pregunta sorprendió mucho a Rogue, aunque solo por un segundo los abrió desmesuradamente, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a ser serio como siempre. La albina sintió como le empezaban a acariciar la cabeza, eso sorprendió a Yukino, y se sorprendió más al ver la pequeña sonrisa junto con su mirada dulce de Rogue. Un pequeño color carmesí recorrió las pálidas mejillas de la Aguria.

–No debes preguntar eso, Yukino. –Empezó a abrazar suavemente a su amiga, a Yukino Aguria.

–T-Tienes razón Rogue-sama… Después de todo, Natsu-sama nos enseñó a no pensar en cosas innecesarias… Como la libertad. –Observo la ventana con rejas, que se veía ya desgastada y decolorada. En curvo sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa que duro unos segundos.

Y como si fuera una alarma, todos los niños empezaron a mirarlos.

–La libertad es completamente innecesaria. –Todos, niños y niñas del pasillo dijeron al unísono con un poco de nostalgia. –No debemos tener sentimientos innecesarios.

– ¡Exacto, exacto! –Se escuchó una voz alegre, que estaba aplaudiendo. Una cabellera rosada se empezaba a notar en aquellos oscuros pasillos. –Veo que todos aprendieron bien. –Habló con una sonrisa empezando a abrir sus brazos, diciendo la siguiente palabra. –La libertad de ustedes, es imposible. –De repente, aunque fueran unos dos segundos, formó una sonrisa macabra, oscureciendo sus palabras. Todos quedaron un poco asustados, aunque no tenían que mostrarlo.

Ya que Natsu los castigaría.

Por ello, no deben tener sentimientos innecesarios.

Deben de tirarlos a la basura.

**La libertad es una ilusión.**

**~T**_obe _**C**_ontinued_

Espero que les haya gustado TuT

Esto, es solo una introducción para que vayan entendiendo más o menos como empezó toda la historia, este prologo era completamente necesario u_v_u

Este Fanfic en realidad es una historia de mis Oc's **A**isato **– H**akuto **– I**kuya **– S**hinki, **S**hinro, entre muchos otros xDD Así que si les gusta, me alegraría muchas más que otras veces ;v;

¿Reviews? ¿Favs? ¿Follows? ¿Algo? :,v

Por cierto, si habrá romance c: **–C**_reo_**Q**_ue_**Y**_a_**S**_e_**H**_abrán_**D**_ado_**C**_uentaxD_**–**

**¡N**_o__s _**l**_eemos _**l**_uego_**! **c:

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
